


The Greatest Love Story

by Love2Write2626



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Hugh Jackman As P.T Barnum, Kissing, Romance, The Greatest Showman - Movie 2017, Zac Efron As Philip Carlyle, Zendaya As Anne Wheeler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love2Write2626/pseuds/Love2Write2626
Summary: We all know the forbidden love between Philip and Anne in the Greatest showman, but what if there was more to their story? this story starts off before Anne and he brother join the circus, when she was just a maid and he was just a grounds keeper for the Carlyle family. Philip Carlyle is only 3 years older than Anne and they become fast friends, and soon fall in love. Something happens and they are split up what happens when they meet again at the circus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so i'm not sure about this story. i just loved The Greatest Showman so much, and i loved Philip and Anne together, and i came up with this story, please comment and let me know if i should continue this story or not. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1 own nothing  
Anne P.O.V  
“What a day” I mumbled to myself as I walked into the barn on the Carlyle estate, My brother and I have worked for the Carlyle family for as long as I can remember. Our mother worked for the Carlyle family since she was a teenager. When she turned 22 she fell in love with the groundskeeper that also worked for the Carlyle family. With the little bit of money they made they did the best they could to give my brother and I a good life, sadly I don’t remember my father all that much since he died when my brother was 4 and I was 2, he was shot by a man, who mistook him for a robber. 

When my brother turned 10 he started working as one of the grounds keepers on the estate, at only 8 I couldn’t do much but I did my best to help my mother around the house. Mr. and Mrs. Carlyle yelled a lot, and it really upset me, the only good thing about working for this family was that Philip Carlyle, he is the only son of Mr. and Mrs. Carlyle he is 3 years older then me, but after all these years, and basically growing up together he is my best friend and the love of my life…

I have loved Philip for a long time, he is the only one that knows how to make me smile when I have had a bad day, he always brings my brother and I real food so we don’t starve from the little bit of scraps his parents feed us, he knows where to find me when I hide out. One of the most important thing is he was there for my brother and I when our mother passed away after she had been sick for a long time,He knows everything about me, I know everything about him, Including all his secrets.  
When I realized I was in love with Philip, I became really nervous and shy around him, I was scared I would let it slip how I felt about him, and he would laugh in my face, and break my heart. So it was really shocking one day when I found out he loved me as much as I loved him. I remember the day perfectly:  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Anne Wheeler get in here right now!” I heard Mrs. Carlyle yell I sighed, what could I have possibly done wrong this time?

“Yes Ma’am?” I asked, she walked over to me and said

“I thought I asked you to wash the dishes?” I looked at her

“You did Ma’am, and I did wash them” I said

“Then what do you call this?” she held a plate out to me, I took a minute but I finally saw what she was talking about there was a very tiny piece of food on the plate

“I’m so sorry Ma’am, I’ll be happy to wash it again” then she did something I did not expect she slapped me across the face, and when she did that the plate fell out of my hand and shattered in to pieces on the kitchen floor

“Clean this mess up, and you will go without dinner tonight for what you did” she walked out of the kitchen. I kneeled onto the floor and started picking up the pieces crying while I did it. I quickly wiped my eyes when I heard the kitchen door open again and continued picking up the pieces.

“Anne there you are, I’ve been all over the estate looking for you” I heard Philip say he walked next to me and then kneeled down “What happened here?”

“It’s nothing Philip, I broke one of the dishes your mother is furious” 

“Hey. It’s just one broken dish it’s not the end of the world” he said “Hey look at me” I turned my head and looked up at him and I heard him gasp “Anne what happened to your face?”

“It’s nothing Philip, I really need to get back to work” I said standing up holding all the broken pieces and he stopped me

“Did my mother do this?” I didn’t say anything he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside of the house, to the lake it was favorite place to sit and think we sat down.

“Philip as much as love to be here I really need to get back to work, your mother…”

“Let me handle my mother, she had no right to hit you” 

“Yes she did, I didn’t clean the dishes properly” he pulled me close 

“Forget about it” I looked up at him

“Philip can I ask you something?” he smiled

“You just did, but sure” I rolled my eyes

“Why are you so nice to me? I mean I know we sort of grew up together but you have so many other friends rich, high class friends and I have seen how they treat the people who work for them, so why do you treat me so nicely, you should probably treat me the same way your parents do” I stood up

“I probably should” he said “my parents raised me to be kind to all women, even if that woman is the help”

“I don’t think your parents classify me as a woman, I think they see me as a thing, property”

“Well you are an amazing wonderful woman, who I love very much” my eyes went wide

“What?” he smiled

“You heard me”

“Philip you’re crazy, you don’t mean that”

“Yes I do”

“You are supposed to be with another high class woman, not me, you need to find a woman who comes from money, and…”

“Do you love me?” he asked

“Philip…”

“Do you love me” he asked again

“Of course I do but…” he cut me off by kissing me with so much passion  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was about a year ago, and our secret relationship is still going strong, I continue walking into the barn when I hear 

“Bad day?” I looked up and smiled at my brother 

“Not really, just long” I said and he pulled me into a hug 

“I know what will make you feel better” he smiled and held out a rope to me, my brother and I are amazing at trapeze, I’ll never say it out loud but my dream is to be a famous trapeze artist. I grabbed the rope, my brother dropped the bag and I flew into the air, Philip had helped us set up a little area in the barn so we could practice doing our tricks and flips. I gracefully swung around the barn, then flipped down and landed perfectly on the ground. I jumped a little when I heard clapping, I looked over and smiled at Philip who was leaning against the barn door. He looks so sexy right now, he had just come from a gala and he is still in his tuxedo. 

“Amazing I’ll give that a score of a 8” 

“What? That was a perfect landing, that was definitely a 10”

“I don’t know?” he said with a smirk

“Oh please, like you could do any better” he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist

“Probably not. I’ll tell you what, with a few kisses I can be persuaded to give that a 10, what do you say? I smiled wrapped my arms around his neck  
“I say…” then leaned up and kissed him, we kissed passionately until we had to break apart for air 

“You’re right that was definitely a 10” he leaned down to kiss me again when we heard my brother W.D. say

“When you two start making out, that’s my que to leave” I giggled we watched as he walked out of the barn and closed the door behind him

“So how was your day?” he asked me 

“You know, same crap different day.” He chuckled. I grabbed his hand and we walked over to the stack of hay and sat down.

“How was the gala?” I asked

“You know, same as always, boring” he pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head. 

“How can you say the gala’s are boring? I bet they are so beautiful, I have always wanted to go to one” I mumbled the last part because I know me going to the gala will never be an option.

“Well, I guess they are beautiful doesn’t make them any less boring” I just rolled my eyes “Anyway there was an auction tonight and even though it wasn’t easy because there was one jerk who kept bidding against me, I finally won something for you” he walked over behind the stack of hay and grabbed something and handed it to me “This is for you” he said handing me what looked like a jewelry box

“Oh Philip it’s beautiful” I said

“You haven’t even seen the best part” he turned it around and turned the knob a few time “Ok now open it” as soon as I opened it, music started playing and there was tiny ballerina dancing 

“Oh Philip it really is beautiful”

“It’s a music box, when I saw it I thought of you” I put it down and then hugged him

“Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me” I leaned up and kissed him

“C’mon I’ll walk you back to your quarters” I smiled and took his hand and we walked in comfortable silence, we entered the house and walked down the hallway that led to the servants quarters.

“Good night” I said and kissed him

“Good night” he said and walked away, I was about to walk into my room when I noticed something shiny sitting on the ground and I recognized it right away, it was Mrs. Carlyle’s favorite bracelet, I picked it up and knew I needed to go and give it to her, I walked back down the hallway and up the stairs and nervously knocked on the bedroom door, it swung open a few seconds later

“Anne what could you possibly want?” Mr. Carlyle asked

“Um, nothing sir I found something that belongs to Mrs. Carlyle and I wanted to return it” just then she walked up next to her husband 

“My bracelet!” she exclaimed and she seemed angry “You little theft”

“What! No, Mrs. Carlyle I’m returning it I found it on the ground”

“Yeah right, I have been looking for this all day, you probably stole it this morning, and pretended to find it, so I would give you some kind of praise of something right?”

“What of course not” I said and then she slapped me across the face

“Well that’s the final straw with you, you are dismissed I want you and your brother gone tonight”

“What’s going on in here?” I heard Philip ask 

“I just dismissed Ms. Wheeler, she stole my bracelet”

“Mrs. Carlyle I swear I didn’t steal it” then she slapped me again I turned my head slightly and saw Philip open his mouth

“Mother…” then he stopped

“Philip, did you want to say something? His father asked

“No sir” and my heart broke Philip knows I would never steal anything from them

“Anyway, Anne you are dismissed” Mr. Carlyle said I nodded slightly hiding my tears, I pushed past Philip and went to my quarters to get my brother so we can leave

“W.D. wake up” I said

“What’s wrong Anne?”

“We’ve been dismissed”

“What? Why?”

“I found Mrs. Carlyle’s bracelet on the ground and tried to return it to her, and she for some reason thinks I stole it, and dismissed us, we have to leave tonight” we were almost done packing when Philip walked in

“Anne…”

“Stop, I don’t want to hear a word from you” I said

“Hear me out…”

“Philip you know I would never steal anything from your family, and you stood there and let her accuse me of being a theft”

“Anne, I wanted to say something but, I couldn’t with out my parents…”

“Without your parents finding out about us, I know” I said angry “It doesn’t matter now, I won’t be seeing you anymore since I’ve been dismissed” I said now crying 

“Anne…”

“Philip just let us leave, your life will be better without me in it” 

“Anne I love you” I gave him one last sad smile and walked out


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story!

Chapter 2 I own nothing  
Philip’s P.O.V

I stare at myself in the mirror, giving myself one last look before walking over to the couch and retrieving my jacket that I had hung over the arm rest. As I slide my jacket on I look out the window, sure London is beautiful but I don’t want to be here anymore, I feel like a cheat Anne and I always said one day we would go to London together, she probably thought I was joking but I wasn’t, and now here I am in London in one of the most beautiful, expensive hotels you could stay in, an invitation to every party in town, hundreds of women throwing them self’s at me everyday and I should be happy, but I’m not. I miss her so much, even though it’s been over a year and she has most likely not thought about us and what we had in a long time, i think about it everyday, and every night as she is always in my dreams.

“Mr. Carlyle are you ready sir?” I heard from the other side of the door

“Yes, Daniel I’ll be out in a second” I put my coat on and wrapped a scarf around me looking around the room, I making sure I had everything. I reach into my pocket and quickly realize I am indeed missing something my good luck charm. I look over at the table and find what I am looking for I grab the hair clip, Anne’s old hair clip and slid it in my pocket. I had found her hair clip in my room the day after she left, I’m honestly not sure how it got there but I’m sure glad it was, so I will always have a piece of her with me. I step outside and make my way to the carriage that is waiting for me to take my to the theater to watch the play I produced, producing plays was not my idea of a career but my father convinced me it was a wise choice, and I have been pretty successful so far. In the past year I have produced 4 plays that were hits and made lots of money.

“Sir we are here.” I looked around, wow that was quick I honestly didn’t even realize we had been moving I guess I was in sick deep thought, the time just passed by quickly. I stepped out of the carriage and walked in the backstage door and was immediately greeted with the director and the other producer but I could tell by the look on their faces that this was not a happy greeting.

“Philip, we have a problem.” 

“What’s that problem Charles?” I asked confused 

“They are canceling the play.”

“Canceling the play? Who is canceling the play?”

“The owners of the theater, they don’t feel that this play is making enough money so they are ending it, tonight will be the last performance.” I sighed

“Have you told the cast members?” I asked sitting down on the chair

“Yes and they are not happy.” I scoffed

“Of course their not happy Charles! Would you be if you were in their positions? What happened I thought the play was doing good?” Just then the director decided to join in on the conversation

“It was doing great, the first 2 weeks sir but for some reason after that people stopped coming.”

“We think...”

“Think what Charles? Spit it out”

“We think that the people swarmed here to see the play, because your name was on it you have been known to produce such amazing plays, and let’s be honest this one is not the greatest” I glared at him

“Ok we have to think, I have way too much money invested in this play, how can we salvage it?” 

“Sir if I may, I think I have a solution” I looked up at the director 

“Go on, I’m open to any and all ideas”

“New York”

“I’m sorry you lost me”

“Sir, plays are a new thing to Americans, so the people won’t know the difference between a good play and a bad play, all they will know is plays are a hit in London and they will all run to see it” 

“Ok, that could work, but how much would it cost to transfer everything and everyone to the states?” Charles asked

“Just the people will be transferred, I’m pretty sure we could find someone in New York who will build the sets for us. Leave that to me, I’m from New York My family knows everyone we’ll make it work”

“Excellent so we have a plan”

“Yes, I just need to find a place to have it” I said

“Well I’m sure that won’t be a problem, you did say your family knows everyone in town” Charles said

“Right, anyway I’m going to leave today and head back to New York, and I will contact you the moment I have everything finalized.” We simply shook hands and I walked out, even though I will be working I’m going home which I wished I could do this morning. I took out Anne’s clip ‘you really are my good luck charm aren’t you?’ I said out loud...  
\---------------------------------------------  
Anne’s P.O.V  
It’s been over a year since my crappy life started, well maybe my life was always crappy but at least it had Philip in it. ‘Stop it’ I said out loud to myself, god forgetting about him has been one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. It doesn’t help either that, he is in my dreams every night. After we were dismissed from the Carlyle family we tried everything to get a job as servants in any other home in New York, but the Carlyle family knows everyone and bad mouthed us, so no one wanted to hire us. we thought about leaving New York, which would be the smart thing to do, but how could we both afford train tickets when we can’t even afford to live.

I tried to get a job, but know one wants to hire me, My brother makes money by walking around the streets and doing side jobs like hauling lumber for people, selling newspapers, and even shining shoes. And even that’s not enough, some nights we stay in a small hotel room, well small doesn’t even describe this place but that’s besides the point, and other nights, nights when W.D didn’t make enough money we slept on the street. Luckily this past week W.D. had been making decent money and we have been able to stay in the hotel room 3 nights so far.

I sit up from the cot that I am laying on, and get out of the bed stretching listening to my bones crack, the cot is really not all that comfortable and every morning that we sleep in the hotel my body scorns me for laying on it. The only good thing about this hotel room is that, there really no furniture in it so I am able to practice my flips and tricks which I do every morning. 

I position myself on the wall and bend backwards into a bridge position, once I’m nice and sturdy I jump up flipping my legs in the air and flipping back onto my feet. I smile at myself, and then decide to do a flip but sadly this did not go so well when I landed I tripped on the small carpet and fell against the dresser making it shake. I also heard something fall off, I get up and look at the floor and gasp, ‘My Music Box’ I said to myself. I ran over to it and picked it up I opened it up and felt tears fall from my eyes when I saw that thanks to the fall the ballerina had broken off.

I slid down the wall clutching the music box to my chest, this past year this box has been through a lot, and it is not nearly as pretty as it once was but I still love it, I like to think of it as my good luck charm, because most of the time when I make a wish on it, the wish comes true like last week, my brother and I had not eaten anything in over a week, and I made a wish that we would be able to have a loaf of bread, then we saw a woman walking down the street with her bag full of groceries and some bread fell out. Maybe I’m crazy, but I still like to think of it as my good luck charm. 

After a few minutes I decide I wanna walk around the town and get out of the room and hopefully find some glue or tape to fix the ballerina, as I’m walking around I sigh I watch on these men walk by in suits, and women in beautiful, and I can barley afford the rags on my shoulders. All I need is one job anything would help us out, as I’m walking around I look up and notice a flyer on the brick wall. I look up and read it

‘Looking For Unique Person’s With Amazing Talents’ Does Trapeze count as a Amazing talent? I think it does, I have to find W.D. and show him this.  
\---------------------------  
“Anne and W.D Wheeler, brother and sister I presume?” the man sitting behind the desk asked

“That is correct sir” I said

“And what is it, that you two do?”

“Trapeze” I answered quickly

“Well you’re in luck because we could use a couple of Trapeze artists in this show”

“Sir, as much as we would love to have this job, I don’t think people are going to like it if you put us on stage” My brother said. The man smirked

“Oh, I’m counting on it” he stood up and held his hand out and shook both of ours

“Anne, and W.D. Wheeler welcome to the Barnum Museum” I felt like crying I am so happy “Mr. O’Malley will show you to your sleeping quarters”

“Thank you so much Mr. Barnum” I hugged my brother, and then looked down at my music box, ‘You really are lucky’ I mumbled and followed the man to where we would be sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I own nothing  
Anne’s P.O.V

“Anne, W.D. come here” I heard Mr. Barnum say. We walked over to him

“Yes, Mr. Barnum?” he chuckled

“Please call me Phineas, and here these are for you two” he handed us two purple costumes

“Oh, they are so beautiful” I said as I looked over mine “Thank you” I said

“Oh and Anne, you don’t have to wear it, but I think this would great with the outfit” Mr. Barnum said holding out a beautiful pink wig to me

“Oh, Mr. Barnum it’s beautiful of course I’ll wear it” I said and hugged him

“I’m glad you like it” he said with a smile

“Mr. Barnum, I just want to thank you for everything you are doing for us we were in a really tough spot and thanks to you, we’re finally both happy” he smiled

“No problem Anne, you and your brothers Trapeze act is amazing” I smiled then he said “There is only one thing I need you to work on”

“Of course anything”

“I need you to practice saying Phineas” he smiled “you think you can do that for me?” I nodded 

“Yes”

“Excellent, ok so put those on, I want you to put these on for tonight’s show, I was going to give them to you yesterday but they were delayed” and he walked away, and I couldn’t help but smile, I am so happy I walk into the dressing room and put on my outfit and Mr. Ba… Phineas was right the Pink wig really does complete the outfit. I walk over to where I see my brother standing so I can show him my outfit I see that he is talking to the rest of the cast, and he’s also holding a news paper

“W.D. you’re reading the paper?” I asked giggling a little

“What no” he said and quickly hid the paper behind his back. I gave him a confused look

“W.D. I was joking I don’t care if you read the paper, anything interesting?” I asked reaching for the paper

“Nope, nothing at all” he said still holding the paper out of reach

“Just give me the paper would you” I said and snatched it out of his hand. I looked it over “W.D. you’re hiding a story about a prize winning pig from me? why would you…” then I stopped I flipped the newspaper over realizing I was looking at the back of the paper, and my eyes went wide at the headline

“Philip Carlyle, award winning theater producer, brings New York it’s very first play”

“Anne, I’m sorry”

“Why are you trying to hide this? I mean it’s not like I’m ever going to see him again, looks like he’s doing good” I said. He looks so handsome in the picture, I hand the paper back to W.D. 

“Anne…” I held my hand up

“I’m ok…Just um” I looked down at the ground “Excuse me” I run to the dressing room and sit in front of the mirror and sigh, am I ever going to be able to forget about him? I was so hoping with this new job I would finally be able to stop thinking about him, but I guess not. I suddenly hear footsteps and look up and see Mr. Barnum

“Oh hey Anne, you look great” I smiled

“Thanks” he frowned 

“Hey are you ok?”

“Um yeah, it’s stupid”

“C’mon talk to me” I smiled

“It’s guy trouble” I said smile

“Ah” he said

“I was in love with this man at one time, and I just saw something that really reminded me of him, it brought up some memories. I’m fine” he smiled

“As long as you’re sure Anne” I smiled

“I am, you look nice” I said looking at his tux “Got a hot date?” I said and he chuckled

“Yeah, my wife and daughter are going to watch my other daughter’s first ballet recital tonight” I smiled

“That sounds like fun, I’m sure she’ll do great” he smiled

“I know she will, this is something she has wanted for a long time, anyway I have to go so I can make it back in time for our show tonight”

“Mr. Barnum, don’t you trust us, you go enjoy your daughter’s ballet we will figure out something to do if you’re a few minutes late” he chuckled

“I would trust you more if you would call me Phineas” I smiled

“Alright Phineas, get out of here your daughter is waiting for you” he smiled and ran out  
\----------------------------  
“Where is he? Mr. Barnum is 30 minutes late” Lettie said

“He went to his daughter’s ballet recital, I’m sure he is on his way”

“Yeah, but the crowd is getting restless, we need to do something to keep them here”

“Um, W.D. lets go out there and so some trapeze for the people” he nodded, we set up everything and went for it, so far everything is going great, everyone is enjoying the tricks we are doing. I flip off the bar and W.D. catches me before throwing me onto another bar. I bent my legs over the bar and used my upper body strength to push myself so the bar will swing toward the railing, and when I reached the railing I was supposed to grab ahold of it but I couldn’t because once I reached it my eyes caught sight of Philip Carlyle standing next to Mr. Barnum, and as I swung away I swear I heard him say

“Anne?”  
\---------------------  
Philip’s P.O.V

So bringing this play to New York was a bad idea, only half of the cast wanted to leave London to continue the play, so we had to hire new actors, then we had to pay to have new sets built which at first didn’t seem like a problem until we found out how much it was going to cost, and renting the theater was not cheap either. Anyway I think I would have saved money by just letting this play fail. Right now I’m standing here drinking, and having a cigar when I hear

“Mr. Carlyle?”

“Yes?”

“Did you produce this play?” I sigh

“Yes, indeed Refunds are available at the front box office”

“Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Phineas Taylor Barnum” he held out his hand and I shook it

“Barnum? From the circus?”

“That’s right. You ever been” 

“Oh, god no but I have seen the crowds and I have to say the amount of people who going is impressive”

“Can I buy you a drink?”  
\-----  
“18% did you honestly think I was going to give you 18% of the show?” Mr. Barnum said as we walked into the back door of the circus

“No, of course not, I didn’t expect more than 10% but I knew you were not just going to give me 10% I had to work you up on the number and the only way to do that is to ask for an outrageous number.” He led me up the steps

“Clever, ok check this out our brother and sister trapeze act” I watched as they swung and then I came eye to eye with the girl I never thought I would see again

“Anne?” I said before she swung away

“What was that you said, Philip?” Mr. Barnum asked

“Oh, I uh said who was that?”

“Come with me I’ll introduce you” and I quickly followed him down the stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I own nothing  
Anne’s P.O.V

We were gently lowered from the rings, and I waited for W.D. to join me. I’m totally freaking out right now, what the hell is Philip doing here he’s a theater producer what interest can he possibly have in the circus.

“Anne” 

“W.D. what am I going to do?”

“I know your going to hate my answer, but just face him. Nothing says you have to have a conversation with the guy, hell nothing says we have to show we know him” I nodded I followed him into the back where I saw Barnum and Philip walking down the steps

“Anne, W.D. I would like to introduce you to my newest higher Mr. Philip Carlyle” I watched as W.D. held out his hand

“Nice to meet you sir, I read about you in the paper” he smiled, and I could feel his eyes on me I took a deep breath and said without looking at him

“And what is your act Mr. Carlyle?”

“I don’t have an act?” I scoffed 

“Everyone has an act” and I pushed past him, quickly making my way to the dressing room, the only place I knew I could be alone at since the show was going on, no one would be in here for a little while. I sat down at the dressing table and opened my music box after I turned the nob the music started playing, although the ballerina no longer spun due to her accident it was still beautiful.

“So you kept it?” I heard from behind me, and looked up and saw Philip staring at me  
\----------  
Philip’s P.O.V

“Well Philip, I have to go and get ready for the show, feel free to look around” and walked away leaving me and W.D. standing there  
“So how have you been?” I asked nervously and he chuckled

“You don’t have to act so nervous around me Philip, I have nothing against you what happened was not your fault, but Anne feels betrayed she still feels like you could have done more in the situation, would it have changed the outcome? Knowing your mother probably not…”

“I still love her” I said quickly

“She still loves you too, there’s not a day that goes by that she doesn’t think about you”

“I need to talk to her. Where is she?”

“Most likely in the dressing area its just around the corner you’ll see it” I nodded

“Thanks, W.D.” I ran around the corner and came up to the door that said Dressing Room on it and quietly turned the nob, when I walked in I heard light music, I would know that music anywhere, that’s the music from the music box I got her. I looked up and saw her and before I could think I said

“So you did keep it?” she jumped up

“Why wouldn’t I” she said still not looking at me

“I don’t know… Look Anne we really need to talk”

“About what” she cut me off “There is nothing to talk about, you didn’t defend me because you had to ‘act’ like we weren’t dating” I stared at her  
“Anne…”

“Don’t Philip, ok what’s done is done, it’s in the past ok”

“Anne…” and she walked past me again

“Oh and uh good job ‘acting’ like you didn’t know us”

“It was W.D. who acted like he didn’t know me”

“Because he knew you were going to ‘act’ like you didn’t know us, isn’t that true?” I didn’t say anything, because she was right

“You’re right, but not for the reason you think, I figured you wouldn’t want anyone to know you knew me”

“What on earth would make you think that?” she asked quietly and honestly I didn’t have an answer, I don’t know what made me think that, I watched as she started to leave, I had to keep her here

“Anne, I really am sorry, and I want you to know I think about you everyday” she turned around and looked at me

“Really?”

“Every day, I dream about you too” she smiled

“I dream about you too” I walked over and gently touched her hand and then to my shock she pulled me into a hug 

“Anne?”

“I’m so sorry about being hostile toward you I, just seeing you again…I missed you” we were looking into each other’s eyes and I leaned down to kiss her, but I heard voices on the other side of the door, and even though its been a while I did what I always used to do. I stepped away from her, and I regretted it the second I did it. I looked up and saw tears in Anne’s eyes

“Anne…” the look on her face killed me, just like it did every time I had to do that when we were dating “It’s just…” I tried to get the words out but I couldn’t find them she just nodded her head

“Like I said everyone has an act” she started to walk out the door but turned and said “You’re act is breaking my heart” 

“Anne, wait” I watched as she quickly walked away, I hit my fist against the wall ‘Damn it, I’m such an idiot’ I said out loud   
\----  
Anne’s P.O.V 

“Like I said every one has an act” I started to walk out the door “and yours in breaking my heart” I said quickly getting out of that room as fast I can, I made my way to my sleeping quarters and sat on my bed. I’m such an idiot, I should have known, nothing will ever change.

“Anne?” I looked up and saw W.D.

“Hi”

“I take it your conversation didn’t go to good, huh?”

“Not at first, then like an idiot I started to let my guard down, and just when I thought maybe he had changed, he proved me wrong” We’ll never have a relationship together again, and maybe its for the best, it would make him look bad anyway, and no matter how angry I am at him I don’t want him to look bad. I sighed and laid down on the bed resting my head on the pillow and closed my eyes to let sleep take me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really happy everyone is enjoying! please comment, and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I own nothing  
Anne’s P.O.V

It’s been a week since Philip started working with Mr. Barnum, and we have been avoiding each other…Well it’s me who’s avoiding him, I mean I know since I see him practically everyday I’m going to have to talk to him eventually, but not yet I’m just not ready. I stick my head out of the dressing room door and make sure he is not around, and jump when I hear

“He’s not here.” Lettie said, I looked over at her

“Who’s not here?” I asked, she rolled her eyes

“It’s obvious that you and Philip have some sort of history, and it’s none of my business but, I can tell he really wants to talk to you” I gave her a small smile

“I’ll um, I’ll talk to him eventually, I just need a little space”

“So, was it a romantic history?” I looked at her and blushed

“My brother and I use to work for his family, and we’ve known each other pretty much our whole lives” I started to walk away

“But that didn’t answer my question, was there any romance involved” I turned to her with a smile and shrugged my shoulders

“I got to go rehearse, catch you later” I said and ran off  
\---  
After rehearsing Mr. Barnum gathered us all around and was reading the review from last nights show, by someone named Mr. Bennet. He sighed after reading it

“Offensive and Indecent, Mr. Bennet I’m blushing” Lettie said

“What does it matter what he thinks anyway?” I asked

“He’s a very popular critic, all of New York reads his articles he does their thinking for them.” Mr. Barnum said Just then Philip walked in

“Hey, do you have any ideas on how to deal with this?” he smiled

“As a matter of fact. I do” he handed a piece of paper to Barnum, and we all watched as he read over it, then we heard

“Philip” I smiled when I saw Caroline one of Barnum’s Daughters run over and hug him, and I smiled. I always remembered how much Philip loves kids. He picked her up and sat her on one of the crates and put his hat on her head.

“Philip… an invitation to meet the queen? Is this real?” 

“I had to pull a few strings” he said with a smirk, I looked over at my brother than stood up and asked

“Are we all invited?” I watched as Philip hesitated, and I knew the answer. I sat back down and looked at the ground sadly.

“I guess, I’ll just have to tell the queen, we all go or none of us do” my head snapped up, and he gave me a small smile. Everyone started cheering excitedly “Well now if you will all excuse me, I believe I have some work to do” he said before walking away.  
\---  
Later that afternoon, I decided to take a walk around town. As I was walking I stopped in front of a store, and in the window I saw the most beautiful dress. I imagined myself wearing it I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard someone say

“Hey, I know you! You’re that girl from the circus, right?” I smiled and nodded “I to say I love the show.”

“Well thank you, we all appreciate the people coming to the show” the woman smiled

“So where is the rest of the freak show?” the man whom I am assuming is her husband asked

“What?”

“You, know the rest of the freaks from your show?”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t appreciate you calling my friends, and I freaks”

“Well, honestly I don’t care, young lady. I admit the show is kind of interesting, but at the end of the day you and the rest of that group is nothing but a bunch of freaks”

“What makes us freaks, huh? We are people just like us, just because we are unique it does not make us a weird or anything”

“Ah, unique. So that’s what you call it” then his wife spoke

“Dave, that’s enough” and he ignored her

“Sir, I didn’t do anything to you, and I would like it, if you would please stop” he walked closer to me

“You can’t stop me freak” and he pushed me a little

“Maybe she can’t, but I can” I heard someone say from behind me, I turned around and saw Philip

“Oh, look it’s the rich white boy who decided to run off with the circus, and join the rest of the freaks” he smirked

“Sir” Philip started to say

“So protecting your girlfriend here”

“Dave I said that’s enough” he wife tried to pull him away

“Sir I would listen to your wife if I were you” Philip said

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?” he stepped toward Philip “You couldn’t take me on, I’m way tougher than…” he was cut off by Philip punching the man in the face, we watched as the man fell over. A few seconds went by before he stood back up

“You’ll regret that” the man said before grabbing his wife and marching off

“Hey are you ok?” Philip asked

“Yeah, I am. Thanks” I said with a smile

“No problem” he looked around “So what are you doing out by yourself anyway” I shrugged

“Doing some window shopping”

“What?” he asked, and I giggled

“You know, just looking at beautiful dresses that I can’t afford” I said pointing at the dress in the window. We were both quite for a minute

“Look Anne, I think we need to talk” 

“Philip…”

“Look, I know I have a long way to go before I earn your trust back, but I hate that you are avoiding me”

“I’m sorry about that…I was trying to avoid this conversation” I looked up at him “Philip, what happened the other night…what you did really hurt me”

“I know, and I’m sorry for that…But I hate seeing you almost everyday and not being able to speak to you. I mean we didn’t see each other for a year and a half and now, we see each other every day and you won’t speak to me?”

“Look, maybe giving you the cold shoulder was a little immature…”

“Anne you don’t have to apologize, I just want to start talking again, have a conversation like right now” I smiled

“Ok”

“So does that mean you’ll talk to me again?”

“Yes, but you were right, you do have a long way to go before you completely earn my trust back” I said with a smile and he chuckled

“So um, are you going back now?”

“Yeah”

“Would you like me to walk you?”

“Philip, it’s right there I think I’ll be fine”

“Ok, see you later”

“Bye” I said and we went our separate ways  
\----  
Later that night I was getting ready for bed when I saw a package laying on my bed, I opened the box, and gasped when I saw that dress from this afternoon. I looked at the note  
‘Anne, I’m not trying to bribe you, so you will trust me again. I think you deserve this and more’  
\- Philip

I couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, and let me know what you think! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story

**Author's Note:**

> Please Tell me what you think, I'm still not to sure about this, please comment and let me know if you think i should continue this or not


End file.
